Si fueras ella
by Yuichiro
Summary: Una noche, ladybug y Chat Noir, luego de comabtir a un akuama comienzan a hablar, él le dice que no podrá cumplir su promesa y ella se sinte morir para luego renacer. Cuenta como continuacion de "Sería un alivio" pero se puede leer de forma independiente.


\- Lo siento…

La disculpa de su compañero llego lejana a los oídos de Ladybug. Era una de sus tantas noches de patrullaje y un akuma había salido de la nada.

 ** _Como siempre._**

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas _Chaton*_? Hoy todo fue perfecto.

El sonrió amargamente, negó reiteradas veces, confundiéndola, y entonces la miro, directo a los ojos, con sus pupilas rasgadas carcomiendo cada parte del ser de la fémina.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?

\- ¿Qué de tantas cosas?- Quiso bromear, pero el ambiente no se aligero.

\- Te prometí… ¡No, te jure!- Se corrigió- Te jure que amaría a quien estuviese debajo de la máscara… Sin importar quien fuese.

\- Ah, "eso"…- Volteó los ojos con un poco de culpa- Chat no tenemos tiempo para…

\- No creo poder cumplirlo.

Esas palabras cortaron todo, su queja, su sermón, su respiración, pudo jurar que su corazón también se detuvo.

 ** _Se sintió aterrada._**

¿Acaso había descubierto su identidad…? Le decepcionaba saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara…

\- No saques conclusiones apresuradas my lady- Habló de nuevo- No he descubierto tu identidad ni mucho menos.

\- Oh…- Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que él hablase, no sentía que es conversación pudiese terminar ahí.

 ** _No podía acabar ahí._**

\- ¿Por qué me dices que no podrás cumplir ese juramente chat?- Preguntó por fin.

\- My lady…- Él la miro, entre la culpa y el amor brillaban sus ojos, entonces solo dirigió su vista a la luna- Sabes que hay miles de personas que quieren saber quiénes somos ¿No?

\- Si…

\- Yo soy una- Soltó, como si hablase del clima- Un día, estuve pensando ¿Quién podrías ser? Sin importar cuanto te comparase con la gente que conozco… No encontré similitud alguna contigo…

Chat camino saltado para balancearse por un tejado, cual gato callejero.

\- Pensé que te reconocería fácil, tu valor, tu personalidad, tu ingeniosidad, tu fuerza tu luz… Esa que emanas de todo tu ser…- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos, ella pudo sentirlos, aun cuando estaban separados por un par de metros…

 ** _Y se sintió conmovida._**

¿Tal era la imagen que él tenía de ella?

\- Pero… Como dije, nadie encajaba…- Suspiró- Entonces pensé que serías como yo.

\- ¿Cómo tú?

\- SI- El rio- Libre con el antifaz, sin nada que te obligue a ser menos de lo que puedes ser, pensé que tu personalidad real… La tu antes de la máscaras, la tu detrás esta capa de magia… Serias diferente.

Se dio la vuelta sus ojos seguían brillando, ahora con fascinación, como un niño que se cree el cuento de un tesoro enterrado.

\- ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que me hizo esa idea My lady!- Saltó, dejando que la emoción lo controlase- ¡Que hubiera más de ti de lo que nunca imagine. Que tuviese más que simples virtudes de héroe, que fueras una persona buena de por si.

No sabía si serías tiernas, si serias sexi, si serias recatada o simplemente alguien muy apartada, la idea de que fueses torpe fue una de las pocas que de verdad me conmovió- Siguió hablando, logrando que ella se marease- ¡Era un mundo nuevo, un millón y un mil posibilidades!

Ella pudo ver en cada expresión, en cada palabra, en cada gesto de su cuerpo la sinceridad de sus palabras, se sintió divertida, emocionada, pero entonces… Él se apagó, su ánimo murió y se dejó caer, quedando perfectamente balanceado en sus dos pies.

\- ¿Chat?

\- Volví a comenzar…- Comentó- Con la gente que conocía, buscando el modo de conectarles contigo… Y no lo logre… Nunca elegí a la correcta, y siempre temí amar a la equivocada- Él se acercó, y tomo su mano- Sin importa como lo intentase, no podía despojarte de la máscara… Hasta ese día.

\- ¿Ese día?- Susurró para sí misma sintiendo su pulso correr, lo que no tenía sentido.

\- Un día una amiga me pregunto "¿Y si yo fuese Ladybug?" Y me sentí… Feliz- Sonrió soltándola- La simple idea de que ella fuese la que está detrás de ese antifaz, de que ella debe ser a quien debo enamorar para tener, que ella fuera… Que ella fuera todo lo que tú eres y más…

\- Que las dos fuéramos una sola…- Dijo ella.

\- ¡Eso!- Chat se mostró feliz- Que me pudiera concentrar en enamórate, en ambas formas… Era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad, una bendición… Un alivio…

Ella lo contemplo, desde un punto de vista donde era ella quien quería saber su identidad, y comprendió lo que quería decir, comprendió y sin embargo…

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Cuestionó con toda la inocencia del mundo, para ella eso no era nada malo.

\- Lo malo, my lady, es que ya no quiero seguir buscando- Chat se dio la vuelta, saltando a un nivel más alto, con la luna marcando su silueta, antes de girarse- ¡No quiero buscar más, no quiero más escenarios, no quiero que haya alguien más!

Sus ojos estaban cargados de remordimiento.

\- No quiero que al quitar esa mascara, y que no esté ella ahí, no quiero enamorar a otra persona… No quiero que todo este tiempo fuese alguien más…

Eso se sintió como un puñal en su pecho, las palabras de Chat Noir la habían conmovido y lastimado de formas que no creía imaginables siquiera, se sentía flotando en el cielo mismo y a la vez se sentía morir desangrada, sentía ganas de reír y de llorar.

 ** _Era tan extraño…_**

\- Ya veo…

\- Por eso My Lady- Él saltó, quedando frente a ella, demostrando su diferencia de altura, con los ojos aguados, dispuestos a llorar, igual que ella seguramente- No voy a preguntarte tu identidad… La sabremos en ese momento, pero te advierto que no sé si seré capaz de amarte sin el antifaz…

La abrazó, repitiendo disculpas sin sentido, disculpas que ella no quería. Se sentía rota sin comprender bien el porqué. Sentía que ese amor incondicional que le profesaba, ahora con existiría con la única condición de que ella fuese quien él esperaba…

 ** _¿Así se sentía cuando te decían que no te amaban?_**

\- Hare todo por amarte…- Le susurró aun con ella en sus brazos- Aun sí no te importa, aun si crees que todo esto es inútil- Se separó un poco para acuñar el rostro de la chica con su mano- Solo quiero que estés ahí… Solo si fueras ella, todo sería más fácil.

Ella iba a correr, a gritarle, a golpearlo, pero su cuerpo fue más rápido su corazón, al sentir que el amor del minino se escapaba, la impulsó hacia adelante…

 ** _Pero sus labios no se unieron._**

El atravesó su mano, y ella se sintió morir una vez más.

\- Si fueras ella my lady…- Suspiro, dejando que sus ojos soltasen esa solitaria lagrima- Si solo fueras Marinette…

 ** _Y ella se sintió renacer... Aun cuando lo vio marchar._**

Porque aunque no lo supiera…

 ** _Ya la amaba… A ella._**

 ** _A la correcta._**

 ** _Bueno, este pequeño fic cuenta como la continuacion de mi otro one-shot, "Seria un alivio" pero lo pueden leer por separado sin ningun problema._**

 ** _Así que por ahora eso sera todo, tengo algo más preparado para este fandom, pero primero, para quienes me han ledio en star o gravuty falls, saldre un poco del hiatus y para el domingo tendran un cap de de cada fandom, o un one-shot por lo menos, sin más de que decir, gracias por sus reviws._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


End file.
